


PJO/HOO fluff!

by zoddleoddle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II (Percy Jackson), Cute, Cute Nico, Fluff, Holy crap - Freeform, Jiper, Multi, PJO, Ship, Shippy, caleo - Freeform, calleo, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, oneshots, otp, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoddleoddle/pseuds/zoddleoddle
Summary: I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINESalso some longish oneshots that are fluffyi’ll do angst if you want but no smut





	1. I N T R O

hELLO EVERYBODY YOU MAY KNOW ME FROM QU AS ZODDLEODDLE OR THEODDGIRLOUT BUT IM HEERE AND IM READY TO WRITE


	2. Percabeth: Nightmares on Argo II Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has nightmares, worse than others, they haven’t defeated Gaea/Gaia/However you spell it yet. But have no fear, Annabeth is here.
> 
> (Takes place I believe near the beginning of Blood of Olympus but it’s not like there are too many spoilers. If you haven’t read Mark of Athena or House of Hades do that first)
> 
> also I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES

Percy shuddered feverishly in his sleep. Nightmares ripped through his mind like horror scenes and he couldn’t do anything to stop them. 

 

He saw the terror-filled faces of gods and goddesses, torn apart between their Greek and Roman sides, thousands of monsters reforming from the depths of Tartarus, and worst of all,

He saw Annabeth falling back into the dark pit of Tartarus in the temple again, the spiderweb pulling her down before he could grab her hand. This was a fear he always had, what if he didn’t get to her before she fell? What if he jumped in after her but never found her? He didn’t know what might have happened to him; or her. What if she had to experience all thy already did by herself? What if she went alone? What if...

No. Don’t think about that. She would make it out herself. She’s strong, she’s a genius, she’s braver than anyone, she’s the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to him, but what if she didn’t make it back? She had too, she couldn’t just-

 

“Percy?” 

A whisper pierced the raging thoughts in his head and he woke with a start, hand to his chest as he felt his heart racing. His eyes only saw black, the weren’t adjusted to the darkness yet. 

“Percy, are you alright?” It spoke again. 

His eyes still hadn’t gotten used to the lack of light, but he knew that voice. 

“Nightmares,” he whispered in a hollow tone. “Horrible, so much worse...” he could only get out short phrases and hope she understood. 

He looked up at her. Even through the black he recognized her grey eyes, softer than they normally were. He let himself smile slightly, relaxing his tensed shoulders. 

“Well, what are you still doing over there? Get over here and protect me!” His voice had more color to it, more eased at her presence. 

Annabeth laughed and shook her head, making her way over to him and closing the door. 

His stormy green eyes seemed calmer as she got closer, and she sat next to him, silently wrapping her arms around him. He leaned his head on her shoulder and smiled, leaning into her embrace as she kissed his check affectionately. 

“How did you know?” Percy whispered softly. 

“I heard you tossing and turning.” She replied. “I wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

He sighed. “Even in my sleep you could hear something was wrong. I’ve got to raise my game.” She smiled. 

“I’ll always be here.” 

He knew she meant it a certain way, but it meant so much more to him than she might ever know. She was here, she wasn’t gone, she didn’t need to escape anything, she was here, she was with him. She was alive, she was alive and they had survived together. That was more than he could ask for from anyone. She didn’t have to be anything more, she was just there. There for him emotionally but there for him physically, she was right here next to him and he never wanted her to go. 

(cLARIFICATION THIS IS N O T GOING TO LEAD TO SMUT IT’S JUST CUTE I PROMISE)

He let go of her and laid down on the far side of the bed, and she laid back beside him, face-to-face. He kissed her forehead, leading a trail of light kisses down to her nose. She blushed and laced her fingers in his, lifting her chin up and not hesitating to meet his lips. They pulled away and he held her closer, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder. He wasn’t sad, but tears slipped down his face. He didn’t want to leave this, he wanted all the bloodshed and conflict to be over, he wanted to share the rest of his life with her while they still had it. Annabeth couldn’t always read his feelings, and tonight she wasn’t exactly sure of them. Nonetheless, she brought a hand to his cheek and cleared the tears away. And there they stayed, in the low, calm light of the cabin as the stars twinkled and drifted slowly over them. Silence and still filled the air, for at this time, just this moment, there was peace. 

And they woke up to a very angry satyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL WASNT THAT JUST A PILE OF EMOTIONS 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll go through and edit later but I’m proud of my first chapter! This was so much fun to write, and I hope you squeal with happiness as much as I did rereading it. Happy reading!
> 
> also REQUEST WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE COMMENTS 
> 
> I WANNA MAKE YALL HAPPY SO PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK 
> 
> CRITICISM DOESNT HAVE TO BE CONSTRUCTIVE JUST HONEST IS FINE 
> 
> REQUEST WHAG YOU WANNA SEE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN MAKE MY WORK BETTER :D 
> 
> see ya until the next chapter


	3. Frazel: Archery Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOT???? tWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY???? that’s write (ha puns) i am bored as shit and I’m ready to write. k read it 
> 
> also FRAZEL FRAZEL FRAZEL YAAAAAY

(Its time for fluffy frazel) 

Frank was out at the Camp Half-Blood archery range. He had a serious expression, he seemed different after becoming praetor. He tried to brace himself for what was coming when they returned to New Rome, but he couldn’t get a hold of himself. He shook his head and glared at the ground, picking up a bow and slinging a quiver over his shoulder. 

His eyes zeroed in on the target as he subconsciously nocked an arrow. He might have been the son of Mars but he could shoot an arrow like the Apollo cabin. He exhaled slowly, drawing his elbow back. In one quick motion, the arrow released from the bow and zipped straight through the bull’s eye. 

He walked with heavy footsteps to the next target, nocking an arrow and pulling back quicker than before. He released with barely a glance at the target’s position, and the arrow slammed through the target and straight through, embedding deep in the wood post behind it. 

He shot arrow after arrow, hitting each and every target square in the middle at least twice, and it seemed like simple work but he was tired and breathing heavily when he was finished. He sat at the edge of the platform that faced the targets, head in his hands while his thoughts ran wild. It caused him headaches worse than the screams of Ares and Mars before they had restored them to one. 

He stood back up and took another arrow out of the now empty quiver, tossing it off to the side. He nocked the last arrow and pulled back, feeling the resistance of the bowstring against his fingers and the tough wooden grip he held tightly. He took a deep breath, trying to find that little place of calm, when a hand touched his shoulder. 

He turned too quickly and the arrow zinged to the side, sticking straight out of the wooden platform. He almost yelped in surprise, but smiled cheerfully at seeing Hazel at his side. 

“Well, besides that shot I’d say you’re the best archer I’ve ever seen.” She grinned up at him. He couldn’t help but glance away and blush, though he wished he could seem less bashful around her. He’d fought among the dead and against every monster in Venice, yet even a mere smile from her could take him down. 

“Oh, uh, thanks. I’m sure you’re just as—I mean I’m not that-“ he stumbled over his words. 

Hazel tucked a few curls behind her ear and fanned her face with her hand. “Oh, it’s alright, I didn’t mean to-“ she paused. “Don’t give it a thought.” She have a bright smile and clasped his hand, a fairly forward move for her. 

He grinned, not dwelling on any of his confusions. “Yeah, good idea. I missed you. Gods, I just realized this is one of the only times we’re both not busy and I didn’t even come to see you. I’m the worst.” He shook his head. 

Hazel rolled her eyes playfully. “Oh come on, you aren’t. How about we just make up for it now?” She draped his arm around her and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

Frank brought his other arm across to her and swooped her up, one hand on her back and another under her knees as he spun them around. Hazel’s arms were draped around his neck as she laughed at the suddenness and carefreeness (is that a word? probably not) of it all.

Frank brought them to rest at a little wooden bench at the far end of the range, and Hazel swung her legs around but kept his arm around her. She looked up at him. “What are you waiting for?” She grinned and brought her hand up to his cheek, turning his face to hers and kissing him truly. 

He almost didn’t expect it, but there was no hesitation in his response. He held her close and couldn’t help but smile through the kiss. Once they pulled away, she leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. She leaned her head into his shoulder and he rested his lightly on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yAy FLUFFY WOOOOOOOO
> 
> ooh that was so much fun to write I love little things like that 
> 
> It’s not midnight here yet so tWO IN ONE DAY THATS AMBITIOUS ZOE
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


	4. Solangelo: Nico, it’s cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some solangelo (jeez zoe it’s about dam time)  
> Sunny!Will (so basically, will) and Partly Cloudy!Nico (so basically, nico) and it’s so cute just you wait
> 
> Also this takes place where nico likes will and will knows and will likes nico but nico doesn’t so much know but he kinda knows but he’s not sure

Nico was outside. Storm clouds passed over the camp, rain poured from the sky with the barriers lifted to water the strawberry fields. Big raindrops were falling around him and splattering all over his hair and clothes. He didn’t care. He liked the camp like this, dead quiet save for the sounds of rain on the cabin roofs and the grass. Tiny streams trickled off tree leaves and rustled through them with little whispers of motion. Nobody was outside their cabins. He was all alone. And that wasn’t so bad.

He’d given up on hoping to see Bianca again. He knew it was pretty much pointless, but he knew he would see her again. Someday. He didn’t stop missing her, and he never stopped remembering, but he didn’t think of trying to contact her anymore. In good time, he kept telling himself. In good time. 

Ever since she had left, everything seemed colder. More physically than emotionally. Yes, he didn’t feel as social or as excited as he used to, but it was more than that. His hands were cold. His face was cold. This weather, this heavy air, this freezing rain, this is where he felt at home. He didn’t need to be warm, when he knew he’d just end up going back to the cold again. So he stayed there. 

More raindrops fell, an onslaught of icy cold water and wind. He nearly jumped right out of his skin at the feeling of a warm hand clasping his. 

“Mannaggia(essentially ‘why I oughtta’ in Italian)!” He yelled. A bright burst of golden hair and sun kissed tan skin clouded the abysmal grey of the stormy sky. 

“Aw, I'm happy to see you too.” Will gave a wink. He had picked up a bit of Italian, mostly exclamations, from Nico. 

Just about then, it hit Nico that Will was still holding his hand. Will’s fingers were clasped tightly in his own, and it didn’t feel like they planned to leave. A reddish pink immediately appeared across Nico’s cheeks, but he didn’t make a counter action. 

“Don’t sit outside in the rain, you’ll catch a cold.” Will stood and brought Nico up with him. 

Dam, it was hard to dislike this guy. He didn’t even say ‘get a cold’ he said ‘catch.’ He didn’t know why, but that was just adorable. 

Nico was just a few inches shorter than Will, and Will could easily put an arm around his shoulder exactly at arm level. This also meant that Nico could easily put an arm around Will’s waist exactly at arm level. And so they walked in tandem, arms around each other and feet at the same pace. 

Nico definitely felt warmer around Will. Particularly if he was side-to-side, waist-to-waist, and nearly face-to-face with him. The guy radiated sunshine. Nico could have sworn there was a blazing gold hidden somewhere in his eyes. 

“Where are you taking me, Solace?” Nico gave a little smile. “I was thinking Hades cabin. No one else is there (for all you sinners out there this is not implying smut).” Will mused. 

“But no two-“ Nico started. He quickly shut up. At the Apollo cabin, Will had siblings who’d 100% get in their way if they tried to talk. Nico, well, Nico didn’t have to worry about that, for better or for worse. Hazel was back in New Rome. 

“It’s a torrent out there, no one’s going to care anyways.” Will said dismissively, opening the cabin door. He took a look around, he hadn’t seen it before. 

Nico took off his aviator jacket. It was worn, and the shoulders barely held together anymore, but he still loved it. He ran his fingers through his hair, and drops of water fell. He glanced over at Will, who’s gaze was captured on Nico. Had he always had those captivating, stunning blue eyes? 

Will motioned for him to come there, smile glinting even though there wasn’t much light. He had always acted like a boyfriend to Nico, holding hands, random hugs, affectionately stroking his cheek and such, but they hadn’t talked about it or made anything official. Nico hated for anyone to surprise him and come in contact, but he didn’t mind so much when Will did it.

“What is it?” He asked, sitting next to him tentatively. Will turned toward him. Nico expected an answer, and he got one. Just not in the way he expected. 

Will turned to him, Nico looked away. Will rolled his eyes playfully and brought his hand up to Nico’s cheek. He turned Nico’s face towards his own, with less restraint than normal from Nico. His dark umber eyes held glimmers of surprise, hope, and most prominently fear. Will's eyes were a calming and reassuring blue, which caused Nico’s tense form to relax. 

Will didn’t hesitate for a second and kissed him, soft and sweet. Their foreheads connected and Will once again took Nico’s hand. 

After a split second to regain his thoughts, Nico pulled away. He still kept his forehead pressed against Will’s. His breath was heavy, but he met Will’s eyes again. Will was uncertain about what Nico would do, when he got his answer. 

“Well,” The corner of Nico’s mouth turned up, “It took you long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all so the whole arms around each other thing is based on me and my friend because we do that all the time it’s awesome 
> 
> aLSO HOW FUCKING CUTE IS THAT AWE
> 
> maybe adding a part to but let me know if you like it ending like this. 
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


	5. H E A D C A N O N S (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some headcanons for y’all so listen up

Caleo: 

\- Their hands were very different. Leo’s were slightly calloused and a bit tougher than hers, and the lines stretching across his palms were deep crosses even when his hands were flat. Calypso’s fingers were worn faintly from weaving, but her palm lines were barely noticeable unless her hands were clenched. Her hands were softer than his, but each of theirs fit like lock and key within each other. 

Solangelo:

\- Will may be the son of Apollo, but dam Nico can sing. He always mutters bits of Italian love songs to Will, especially when they’re falling asleep or just waking up. “Regalami il Tuo Sogno” (Entrust Me With your Dream) is a favorite of Will’s. Occasionally, usually just a quiet moment where they were both bored, Nico would burst out in the chorus of “Santa Lucia,” which would make them both laugh. 

Jasper/Jiper:

\- Piper and Jason regularly go ice skating. Piper’s a pro and can twirl circles around him but he’s still pretty good. She rents out an ice rink for them on occasion and plays romantic songs over the speakers, and she’s helped him so they can hold hands and spin in tandem. It’s adorable when they fall down together and get little bits of snow and ice all over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weren’t those adorable 
> 
> anyway I hope I can do more of these I really like them
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


	6. Frazel: Come Rain or Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy frazel to hold you over while I work on a Jasper shot

Hazel held her bag over her head as she ran through the rain. She slipped on a divot in the sidewalk and crashed to the ground, ripping the elbows of her jacket. She groaned and got back up, holding her bag over her head and continuing to run, her arms and legs aching.

She collapsed on a bench and sighed. The bench was covered partly by a tree, so it was still pretty dry. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, tired from all the stress of the day. She jumped with a start at feeling a kiss on her forehead. 

In a moment of blind confusion, she grabbed her bag and held it in the air, clearing her eyes. She dropped the bag and laughed tiredly at seeing it was just Frank. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” She kissed his cheek as he walked around to her. He held a clear umbrella over their heads and sat at the bench. Hazel laid next to him and rested her head on his legs, closing her eyes. 

Frank’s eyes caught on her torn sleeves and her cut arms. “Oh, we should get home and bandage your arms!” He said worriedly. Hazel smiled and shook her head. “No, I want to stay here with you.” He smiled and ran his fingers through her curls. 

Hazel looked up and watched the drops of rain collide and stream down the sides of the umbrella. She slid her hand into his. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe wasn’t that adorable
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


	7. R e q u e s t s

Hey guys guess what 

I have some ideas 

You have some ideas 

Comment your ideas 

I’ll give y’all my ideas as chapters 

I have a Jasper on the way 

Comment your ideas y’all I want to write what you want me to write


	8. Solangelo: Nightmare Before Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah okay it’s midnight but I got the cutest idea so I’m staying up to write it you’ll see it’s cute 
> 
> this takes place where solangelo lives together and shares a room because it’s adorable don’t question my aus

Nico was asleep. He wished he wasn’t, but he was. Nightmares often ran through his head, but they weren’t so bad. But they were worse tonight. 

So much worse. 

He could feel the terror rushing over his entire being, and he felt so alone. He was alone, alone and scared. He tried to convince himself it was okay, but nothing could help his mind calm. 

Visions of horror swept through his mind. Everything he had to face in Tartarus, the monsters and devils, the visions of loss of hope when he knew there was nothing left to fight for. Trying to get back, trying to find a way to cling to his own life, the desperate search for something to hold on to. So why was nothing there? He had nobody, he had to face the wrath of the demon by himself, there was no one, no one, no one, no one . . .

Will was up late, going over the hundreds of files and emails untouched on his computer. He had faint circles under his eyes, and his hair and clothes were messy. He walked slowly and sluggishly over to their room, closing the door behind him. 

In the dim light of the moon and stars streaming through their windows, he saw a sorrowful sight. 

Nico, holed away on his side in the smallest corner of the bed possible, was shaking violently in his sleep. His head was in his knees, and it seemed like he was trying to say something, yell something, but he couldn’t. 

Will covered his mouth and held in a gasp. He rushed over and tentatively sat next to him, sitting straight (just posture-wise don’t worry) against the headboard. He slowly reached out a hand and set it on Nico’s shoulder comfortingly. 

Nico awoke with a start, like the horrible sensation when you feel like your falling and you just stop before you hit the ground, and you world comes crashing back to you. He turned with fear-filled eyes and saw it was Will. He sighed in relief and threw his arms around Will’s shoulders. 

Will was taken by surprise, but he immediately wrapped his arms around him. Nico couldn’t bear to open his eyes, he didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t stop the torrent of tears that pushed up through his chest. He cried into Will’s shoulder. 

Will closed his eyes and held Nico tight in his arms, feeling shudders roll through him. It broke his heart to see him like this, so beaten and somber. 

“I’m here. It’s going to be okay.” Will whispered. 

After minutes of silence, minutes of trying to be calm, minutes of trying to be okay, minutes of trying to stop crying because Will was oh so sweet enough to keep pressing soft kisses to his lips, Nico finally spoke. His voice was hollow and cracked, but he managed one word. 

 

 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he protecc 
> 
> tHAT WAS SO CUTE I CANT EVEN IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO WRITE THINGS LIKE THIS
> 
> AUGH I CANT BREATHE I DONT KNOW WHETHER TO AWE OR CRY OR FUCKING EXPLODE UHHHHH
> 
> on a completely different note I legit almost cried during the part when nico woke up I’m not even exaggerating this was hard to write 
> 
> solangelo is hard sometimes to write because I have a friend named will who essentially looks exactly like will solace and it’s hard not to think about him when I write these 
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


	9. Jasper: Sparring Hearts (idk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper for the soul (I’m sure I’ve said that before but idec)

Hazel and Piper were sparring on the Argo II. Hazel had her spatha at her side and Piper was using Katoptris. Their blades clashed in the air, and Hazel was studying Piper’s moves to make sure Piper was learning what she had taught. Piper was steadily growing stronger and focusing more and more on how to attack, defend, and counterattack. She was analyzing where Hazel’s weak spots were, trying to aim a strike where she could.

Both agreed not to inflict much pain or marks, just strike with the flat of the blade and avoid getting cut. Neither seemed to tire or falter a single step, even when the other was gaining ground on them. 

 

Jason was struggling to help Leo below the deck in the engine room. Leo was asking for tools he hadn’t known the name of, much less what they were. 

“What the Pluto is a basin wrench?” He muttered. 

“The one that looks like a window wiper with a tape measure stuck on the end.” Leo’s voice came from within the confines of whatever was deeper into the room. Jason stayed as close to the door as possible

Jason found something that seemed close enough to what Leo had described and held it out. It disappeared in a second. 

“What do you even need that for?” He called. Leo stuck his head out of the little hideaway. 

“Hey, do you want running water? I’m trying to fix the pipes. Something’s wrong about…” he trailed off. “Oh yeah, you can go. Sorry for keeping ya.” He said with a grin and ducked back in. Jason figured that was his cue to leave and headed out.

Jason was happy to breathe the clean air again, then saw Hazel and Piper. He, for what must have been the fifth time that day, studied how amazing she looked. Her tousled brown hair had a braid just beside her left ear with the brilliant eagle's feather braided in at the base. Her bright camp shirt’s short sleeves and simple white jean shorts showed the beauty marks and birthmarks that dotted her arms and legs. Daughter of Aphrodite or not, she was seriously beautiful. 

“Hey, Pipes. Nice sparring.” He smiled, clearly impressed. Piper nodded her thanks, darting to the side to avoid Hazel’s thrust. She dove to the floor and slammed her blade against Hazel’s, pressing it back with such force that Hazel was thrown back slightly. 

“Good work.” Hazel smiled and high fived her. Piper breathed heavily and leaned up against the side of the boat. Jason stood next to her and put an arm around her. 

“You were amazing.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Thanks,” she grinned up at him and sheathed Katoptris. “Hazel’s been giving me some tips. Can’t very well talk my way through every opponent.”

“Now you’re a double threat.” He leaned back and glanced at the clear blue sky above them. When he looked back at Piper’s eyes, they were a startling cloudy blue with golden flecks. Thy always seemed to change, which made him that much more head over heels. 

“What’s the matter? You still seem a little nervous.” He asked as she looked down at her feet, then at Katoptris beside her. 

“Nothing, Nothing...just kind of worried. I don’t know if we’re going to make it to save-” she stopped. None of them had mentioned Percy or Annabeth in a while. 

“We’re going to get to them.” He said reassuringly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“I-I know but there’s always what if…” her breath hitched. 

“We’ll see them again, I promise.” He held her protectively. Out of everyone he felt he needed to protect and help, she was the one he needed to save most. She had so much to give, and she could do anything, he knew it with everything in him. 

Piper nodded against his shoulder and he hugged her, chin over her shoulder. 

“Thank you. For everything, I mean.” She whispered. “You always believed in me.” 

“What’s not to believe in?” He smiled. She laughed faintly and pulled away. 

“Can’t miss any more practice if we want to defeat Gaea.” She sighed. “See you, blond superman.” She grinned and kissed his cheek, then walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard I’m not gonna lie 
> 
> I’m not the best at Jasper because it’s one of the more downplayed ships that just kind of happens in the series so :/
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


	10. Solangelo: Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay guess who didn’t update for a while *glares at self* 
> 
> Sorry for the short break but I’m back and ready to make you hate and love me simultaneously. Solangelo to hold you over while others are in the works!
> 
> Also there is vivid description so brace yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight listen up here are some rules 
> 
> \- Sometimes shots take place in the same universe (so multiple shots can be part of one storyline)  
> \- More often than not, they will be in different plots, such as now. In Nico It’s Cold Outside I said he had given up about Bianca but not in this one suckers  
> \- If any information in one contradicts another, the latter applies.

As the deep, silent shadows of the night fell over Camp Half-Blood, the Hades Cabin was far from a match with the calm, dark night. 

Nico was stirring in his sleep, his vision filled with visions of terror and heartache, but worst of all helplessness. He was forced to watch this and couldn’t do a thing about it, not help or scream in terror like he longingly wished he could. But he was no match for the nightmare-wrecked scenes his subconscious conjured up. Forced to watch a horror movie on a much larger scale. These weren’t fiction, these were real life. 

Nico awoke in a flash, arms hugging his knees close to his chest as tears wasted no time in falling quickly from his terrified eyes. He screamed in agony and defeat, the effects of giving into the beast showing no mercy. He buried his face in his knees, desperate for a feeling of safety and assurance, but none came. 

Cabins around him had woken already from his horror-filled screams, and a few campers had approached the cabin. One tentatively opened the door and saw him in ruins, a crowd running over to help him. He looked up with tear-filled eyes and his eyebrows furrowed, full of anger. 

“NO!” He yelled, he couldn’t stand them there. “NO! NO!” He repeated, pushing back against the wall. The others stepped back as he continued sobbing, unsure of what to do. 

Just then, the crowd parted, giving way to one Will Solace, their saving grace. He ushered the rest away and closed the door. His tall stature and leading demeanor was enough for them to trust what he decided, although a few leering eyes peered through the windows at them. 

Will practically sprinted to Nico’s side, a bright, fiery comet bursting vividly through the cold darkness. He sat slowly next to him, and Nico looked up. He couldn’t stop the torrent of tears, but he moved closer as Will put his arm around him. Nico’s breath was shaky, and he leaned into Will’s embrace, his head against Will’s chest. 

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be alright. I promise. I’m here now, love.” Will said softly, his thumb stroking Nico’s shoulder as the hand not around him cupped his cheek and cleared away his tears. Nico nodded shakily and looked down, his dark brown eyes dancing with fear. 

They both knew Nico was okay, just descending slowly from the shock. Reaching a state of calm for him was never easy, but he got there. Often with Will’s help. Nico’s breathing was jagged, and his exhales had quick rhythmic hitches, but he was calming down. 

“Stay.” The quiet word slipped from Nico, wanting to keep Will here forever, there as a lifeboat in a sea of unrest, there as the one somebody he could trust. He knew Will had other things to do but it didn’t matter to him. Will nodded fervently in response, shifting so Nico was more upright, though still leaning into him. 

It was never a hassle to calm Nico, all it took were kind words and a warm, safe embrace for minutes at a time. Will actually quite enjoyed it, it was reassuring to see Nico slowly regain a sense of confidence and strength in his eyes. He’d stay for as long as Nico wanted, Hades, even longer than that. No mountain too high to climb for him. 

“I love you, okay?” He whispered into the cool midnight air. Nico wiped his tears on his (own) sleeve and brought himself to look up at Will, his eyes still and peaceful as a spring lake. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back, not missing a beat and rushing to kiss him. That was the best part of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow will I ever stop with the angst and nightmare prompts? 
> 
> no, no I won’t (fight me) 
> 
> That was interesting idk i normally downplay it with the h o r r o r but not this time
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments (criticism welcome)
> 
> once again that little reminder (so I don’t get kicked off) that I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


	11. Jasper: Headcanons (1.5?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute things I imagined Jasper doing

\- Jason and Piper were definitely one of the most comfortable couples. They were fairly casual with everything they did. They’d put their feet up on each other’s shoulders when they were on the same couch, or go back to back and rest against each other. Some mornings on the Argo II, Jason would even walk in with Piper casually sitting on his shoulder and leaning her arm against his head. He was strong enough and she was light enough. 

\- Jason and Piper were the other half couple too. They always completed everything the other needed. Piper would get Jason’s glasses in the morning for him and he’d set out her things for the day while she was brushing her hair in the bathroom. If someone would ask one of them a fact for the day, the other would answer. “Jason, could you give me a hand?” “He’ll be down in a sec, he’s finishing lunch.” 

\- When Jason had gotten stabbed through the back and had the deep wound, Nurse Piper (as she had been deemed) took care of him. He’d braid her hair while she fixed him up, it distracted him from the pain. He found different feathers caught on the breeze and brought them, but his favorite for her to wear was the classic eagle’s feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was more fun than I thought it would be. 
> 
> It’s fun to write shorter prompts for Jasper since longer stories are a little bit more difficult for them. I’d really like to do these for more ships, so comment if you have one you want me to write some Headcanons for.
> 
> Don’t forget that I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


	12. Percabeth and Solangelo: Late at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so I’ve always wanted to do more of a perspective type thing and as you have read I love nighttime prompts (idk why they’re just romantic and i love them). That’s also probably because I write most of these at 2 am (read: what I’m doing right now)
> 
> this is.....  
> how they sleep  
> not in a creepy way 
> 
> this is more  
> ‘holy shit they’re so adorable’  
> rather than creepy 
> 
> you’ll get it as we go along just read

Percabeth:

\- Yes, we all know that Percy is protective of Annabeth. This often results in his arms around her, a stern face while he sleeps, and tense muscles even through his unconsciousness. He likes to have his arms around her, like he just caught her from a fall or pulled her away from something out to get her. She loves the feeling of being in his arms. Yes, she feels safe, but she feels loved. Not a lot of love went around the Chase household, but this was one way to really get it deep. 

\- But didn’t y'all read Lost Hero? Annabeth is protective in her own way too. This leads to Percy resting his head just by her shoulder and neck, their hands intertwined or Percy’s around her waist while hers are around his shoulders. She wants to keep him as close to her as possible, she wouldn’t lose him for the world.

\- It’s not always like this, more often than not one falls asleep before the other. When it’s Annabeth, she’s straight-backed and still, face often burrowed in her arms. Percy lies next to her and hugs her waist, chin resting over her shoulder. When it’s Percy, he could be anywhere, splayed out across the entire mattress or almost slipping off the sides. Annabeth simply slides next to him, arms around his waist or under his arms, and his arms immediately wrap around her. 

\- They’re also the headboard couple. Usually it goes like this: Annabeth sits straight against the headboard, legs straight out in front of her. Percy ends up with his head and chest resting in her lap as she traces the very faint scars he still has. His forearm occasionally moves into place, a perfect fit from below her waist to her knee. Sometimes the roles reverse, and it’s Percy sitting up against the headboard with his fingers slowly running through Annabeth’s curls, a smile contentedly on both of their faces. Her fingers tap against him in little patterns along the side of his leg. More often than not, it’s Morse code. 

• •

• - • •

\- - -

• • • -

•

\- • - -

\- - -

• • -

\- Overall, the two are close. Anything to just hold the other in their arms was enough. Just to know that even if evil wrecked the world, everything was okay tonight. It was one of the only places they felt safe in, the other’s embrace late at night when no monsters or campers or satyrs could come and disrupt them. 

 

Solangelo: 

 

\- Nico’s an everywhere sleeper. Will can just be laying there peacefully, on his back in the middle of the bed, and Nico’ll be all over him, one leg around Will’s, torso in a C shape across his waist, head about 90° to the right of his own. Will doesn’t mind. Nico moves and adjusts until everything’s comfortable, and Will lets him. 

\- They’re a face to face couple. Will and Nico fall asleep to the steady rhythm of their heartbeats, and that’s easiest when they’re face to face. Will’s arms around Nico’s back and Nico’s around Will’s waist, pulling close as possible. It’s a frantic sweetness that’s formed on dependency, wanting to feel safe.

\- The ‘meaning of life/random’ chats commence at night. Sometimes it’ll be both boys sitting up against the headboard while Nico leans against him and Will runs his fingers through Nico’s hair. Sometimes it’ll be Will laying straight across the bed and Nico doing the same horizontally, forming a cross with their figures. 

\- Wait, did you think they just sleep here? No, no, no. They can sleep just about anywhere. Nico actually will sleep just about anywhere (read: on Will), therefore so does Will. Couches are the ideal place, yet it’s usually around campfires or in cabins somewhere. It usually ends up with Will laying across the entire couch, face up, and Nico laying his head on Will’s chest, draping himself across Will even if there’s space next to him. Miscellaneous arms hang off the sides but that doesn’t bother either of them. 

\- In fact, Nico doesn’t know if Will knows, but that’s his favorite way to sleep. Couch, bed, campfire, whatever; he loves to sleep like that. He loves the feeling of Will’s chest rising and falling with his own, and he loves it when Will wraps his arms around him and holds him, he would do whatever it takes to have that feeling forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty fun
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one, it’s kind of different than my usual ones. Just thought it would be sweet. I want to keep doing these if you like them, and I might even add on to this one. 
> 
> Once more ladies, gentlemen, nonbinary friends, I DID NOT WRITE THE SERIESES OR THE CHARACTERS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN ALL RIGHTS RESERVED NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINES


End file.
